Only Human In The School
by Tobielol
Summary: Kerri is a normal, human girl. She has a normal, human life. Although, her school and friend's aren't quite so normal or human. How will she handle this?   Rated T for language and mild sexual stuff
1. Character Profile

CLASS ONE:

NAME: Kerri  
>AGE: 17<br>BREED: Human  
>HAIR: Brown, 6 inches past shoulders<br>EYES: Brown

NAME: Ashley  
>AGE: 17<br>BREED: Magician  
>HAIR: PinkPurple/Blue, 2 inches past shoulders, messy  
>EYES: Pale bluegreen  
>OTHER: Always wears punk-ish gothic cloths<br>****  
><strong>**NAME: Neko  
>AGE: 16<br>BREED: Cat Girl  
>HAIR: Silver, shoulder-length, neat<br>EYES: golden gray  
>OTHER: Cat ears and tail<p>

NAME: Tom  
>AGE: 18<br>BREED: Demon  
>HAIR: Black, shoulder-length, neat<br>EYES: gray  
>OTHER: Secretly makes people talk for him sometimes<p>

NAME: James  
>AGE: 18<br>BREED: Demon  
>HAIR: Dark bluepurple, shoulder-length, messy  
>EYES: dark foggy purple<br>OTHER: Knows where everyone is at what time and place  
><strong><strong><br>**CLASS TWO:  
><strong>****NAME: Dante  
>AGE: 17<br>BREED: Demon  
>HAIR: Black, chin-length messy, black headband covering forehead<br>EYES: Silver, white  
>OTHER: Controls emotions<p>

NAME: Tim  
>AGE: 17<br>BREED: Demon  
>HAIR: copper-brown, chin-length, messy, white headband covering forehead<br>EYES: bright green  
>OTHER: Senses lies<p>

******CLASS THREE:**  
><strong>**NAME: Bobby  
>AGE: 18<br>BREED: Demon  
>HAIR: Blonde, short, messy<br>EYES: Black  
>OTHER: Can read Robby's mind and share thoughts<p>

NAME: Robby  
>AGE: 18<br>BREED: Demon  
>HAIR: Black, short, neat<br>EYES: Yellow  
>OTHER: Can read Bobby's mind and share thoughts<p>

**CLASS FOUR:**  
>NAME: Lucky<br>AGE: 16  
>BREED: Demon<br>HAIR: Purple, short, messy  
>EYES: Blue<br>OTHER: Read animals minds

NAME: Lucy  
>AGE: 16<br>BREED: Demon  
>HAIR: Blue, long, messy<br>EYES: Purple  
>OTHER: Able to know what someone is about to say<p>

**CLASS FIVE:**  
>NAME: Michelle<br>AGE: 19  
>BREED: Demon<br>HAIR: Black, long, neat  
>EYES: Blue<br>OTHER: Teleports

NAME: Michel  
>AGE: 19<br>BREED: Demon  
>HAIR: Blue, semi-short, neat<br>EYES: Black  
>OTHER: Invisibility<p>

NAME: Tala  
>AGE: 16<br>BREED: Cat girl  
>HAIR: Black<br>EYES: Silver  
>OTHER: Black wolf ears<p>

Let me explain the 5 groups. Each class has a Leader. James and Tom are the leaders of Class One. That means whoever was in the first class is under their command. Class 1 are all happy-go-lucky people, rarely holds a grudge, and easily forgive each other.

Class Two's leaders are Dante and Tim. Their group are a bunch of rule-breaking people that refuse to listen to elders. They stand up for only their groups. They're the eviler, darker people that the other 4 groups wish and will avoid most of the time. They also like to pick up fights.

Class Three's leaders are Bobby and Robby. They're the more nerdy people, but they all keep to themselves. They hate getting attention and getting in trouble. They also hate fighting and like to mentally challenge everyone. They ask for another groups protection in exchange for doing their homework.

Class Four's leaders are Lucky and Lucy. They're the least popular group, but they're the Jocks and Preps. They aren't the smartest people, but they and Class Three teamed up. The Jocks always fight physically in groups. The Preps fight verbally in groups of 4. No more, no less.

Class Five's leaders are Michelle and Michel. This is where all the wanna-bys are. They're always acting tough, but they all easily loose in every fight. They also have the least talent in stuff, the lowest grades, and fend for themselves. It's basically the outcasts.

All the leaders are twins and stick to each other, never leaving their sides. They are very close to each other.

Japanese Mythology time:

Nekos, or cat people, are supposedly demons with many "jobs". Demons can be either good or bad, helping or harming. An example is Maneki Neko, who is a cat's spirit who protected a feudal lord from a lightning bolt by waving his paw.

Demons can be good or bad. An example is Gaki, a demon who helps the dead while Iki-Ryo is a demon who harms people because of anger and jealousy. Also, the traditional, every-day demons are Oni and are evil spirits. There is a difference between Demons and Gods/Godesses, and there is usually a demon and god for everything, like the demon Gaki and the god Emma-O, both who assist the dead but with different parts.


	2. Chapter 1

I love my school, even though I don't fit in well. You see, everyone here is in one of either category- Magician, Demon, or Cat girl/boy. Sometimes there's a Wolf/Dog, though. They get along with the cats well enough to share. it's rare for one to get in, though. I'm the only human and we, as in Ash, Neko, Tom, and James, all love it. James is a bit over-protective, but we don't mind. They're all my closest friends. The only people I don't get along with at this school is the super-ultra preps and Dante and Tim. They, along with Tom and James, are twins but not even near related. They're all demons, but for some reason, they despise each other. Tom is quieter then James, but better (as in stronger and smarter). James, on the other hand, is a bit loud and childish. Tim and Dante both keep to themselves, and for some reason, Tom and James don't let me nor them get too close to each other. Ash, a magician, is Neko's sister. They're both too hyper at times. Originally, Ash had silver hair like Neko, but she colored it just to be a bit different.

Vampires, werewolves, and all the other "magical" creatures go to different schools. I was sent to this school on accident, or so the teachers say. In the magician classes, they understand I'm pure human and that I cant do any of their magic stuff, so all I have to do is memorize the spell words and potion solution and take a written test while the others do the spells and stuff.  
>"James! Stop!" I cried. He was trying to steal my coffee while me and Ash talked about an upcoming concert.<br>"I mean, Tiesto and Toxic are good, but…" Ashley hesitated.  
>"Good? They're ALL great!"<br>"I know! But I get headaches from it all."  
>"Take a pill or potion! Please, Ash? I don't want to go alone!" I begged my best friend.<br>"Oh… I don't know…"  
>"I'll be happy to go…" Tom mumbled calmly.<br>"So will I!" James cheered loudly while running in circles.  
>"Oh, you two love techno," Neko laughed while the twins rough housed over who likes techno more.<br>I laughed because Neko's cat tail was tickling my cheek in an attempt to cheer me up from my mini depression.  
>"Alright, I'll go."<br>"YAY!" We all cheered, Both me and James tightly hugged her, making her gasp for air.  
>"Oh! You're SO nice!"<br>"James! You're suffocating me!"  
>"Sorry. I keep on forgetting."<br>I giggled. James always forgot he has super strength. A loud bell rang and on the speakers, a robotic voice said "Class 7 is beginning. Lunch Over." I hated the 7th and 8th classes. Why? Because it's the last two of the day and usually took the . In the hall, Ashley and Neko left for their classes and I followed Tom and James. We had the last classes together every day.  
>"Big Brother, do you see what I see?" A deep dark and sexy voice purred. I frowned at the voice and we turned around. James had a very mad look on.<br>"Yes. A cute girl with ugly boys."  
>"Shut up and go away." James clenched his fists and Tom used his bloodline to attempt to calm James down.<br>"Why? We have classes together. All the demons do. And human," the familiar voice of Dante said with a smart-ass tone. I didn't know I was growling until Tom nudged me to stop and my throat hurt a little. The twins came up to me with a playful smile.  
>"What is a little girl like you doing this afternoon?" Tim smirked playfully.<br>"Getting tickets for a movie. Why?"  
>"Lying isn't smart, hon." This time, James growled.<br>"I said, go away."  
>"We heard you, James. No need to repeat," Tim hissed darkly. I knew very well that all demons hated repeating and repeats.<br>"Fine. Techno DJs are coming to town."  
>"Oh. And you need tickets."<br>"Yes."  
>They both smiled wider and held up 7 tickets. But there was only 5 in our group so… O god no!<br>"We'll be happy to give you a… family discount," Dante laugh cruelly.  
>"Original price: $20. Our price: 10 for you 15 for your friends."<br>"Hey! That isn't fair!" James cried childishly.  
>"You aren't family."<br>"Neither am I." We stopped walking when we were in a hallway with 5 classrooms. Ours were right across from theirs.  
>"Before we part, are you going to the abandoned building after school?" Tim smiled with a devious glint in his eyes.<br>"Yes, but I don't know when." They smiled evilly and we split.  
>"I hate them…" Tom<br>"Yeah. Who doesn't?" I smiled as I saw the whole class and they smiled at me.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hi Kerri!" they all cheered. It always made my day; they were all so friendly and accepting.  
>"Hi! How are you?" They all nodded and I smiled wider.<br>"How about you?" a cheerful younger girl named Naomi smiled.  
>"We aren't so good." The room grew quiet and the air was tense.<br>"Those damned twins again," James mumbled dangerously. The girls let out a low growl and the boys tried to hold back an attack at something.

The school was well organized. The six buildings were connected by an under-ground tunnel and an above-ground field. The main floor of the main building was the basic; offices, a gm, the café. The second floor was for the magicians' classes, who had 30 students in each classroom. The third floor was the Neko, who had 40 students in each room. The fourth room was the Demons with 50 in each room. The surrounding buildings was where everyone slept; the girls on one floor and the guys above them with a small gym, pool, and café in the basement. Although not everyone lives at the school, we still get mail there during lunch or study. Around the school was a large field, so our gym classes were outside; it was always either cloudy or sunny, so there was rarely any reason to miss gym. The teachers tried to keep each class separated except during lunch and between classes. For some reason, the years here are very different. Instead of 4, there's 6 and no name for them. Just 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, and 14th. But, in exchange, there's no collage. The last two grades are at different places. In this town, it's only a block away luckily.

"We'll kick their butts after class," Joey smiled, ready to fight. The comment received a room full of dark, cruel giggles; one that I heard only twice before.  
>"Oh, no need. I bet their class is after them right now," his girlfriend, Michelle, smirked.<br>We don't separate from our classmates like grammar school. Each room had their own table at lunch. Each grade goes at a different time. Therefore, each room is another's rival or enemy. In our case, we get along with everyone except Dante and Tim's. Each room has a pair of twins and they're the class Leader.  
>The room grew quiet and we heard yelling from across the hall. We all exploded in laughter and a few kids fell out of their seats, which made us laugh harder. The room got quiet again as we waited for our teacher to come in; she was always late by at least an hour. There was a few sighs of boredom, and some light scratches from pencils on the desks. Just to piss off a few people, I tapped my pen on a desk and James kicked Tom's desk repeatedly. Someone coughed in annoyance and we giggled. Again, there was silence. I sighed and hit my head on the desk. Another thump. I looked up and saw no ones head down. Thump, thump, thump.<br>"Hey, what's that sound coming from?"  
>James shrugged and went to look in the hall. Tom gave me a weird look and smiled. They both busted out laughing. A few other people got up to check and they, too, started laughing.<br>"BOBBY GET OVER HERE!"  
>"CANT CATCH ME ROBBY!"<br>The two twins were chasing each other in the hall, tripping and stumbling over air from running so fast. Other students were in the hall watching the two, some on the floor holding their stomachs and crying from laughing. Eventually, Class Two came out, grumpy-looking as ever. Some growled, some hissed, and others walked back into the room, not in the least amused by the setting. Eventually, Dante and Tim came down some stairs. Some ducked back into the rooms, some froze in their places, some pressed their bodies against the wall.  
>"Explain what's happening," Tim hissed.<br>"Now, if you don't mind," Dante said with a dark, evil, and sexy tone.  
>The twins slid to a halt and laughed nervously, both talking at the same time. Tim and Dante exchanged quick glances and glided their way to their classrooms. The way they talked, the way they walked, it was always rhythmic. Tim, Dante, Tim, Dante; one after the other, both on the same level, both on the same tone, both at the same pace. There was few differences between the two.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

After school, I went straight home with Tom and James. They live next door to me, so it's almost unavoidable, but I didn't mind.  
>"Are you seriously going to meet up with THEM?" James almost screamed.<br>"Yes. You know how Neko and Ash are. If I lye about anything they're after me."  
>"Just be careful. Someone put up a spell there so we can't go near the place."<br>I nodded at Tom and ran in to change out of my uniform. I put on long charcoal baggy pants that are a few inches too long, a black shirt that revealed a little too much for my personal comfort, and a black sweater that had hearts with different colors. The sweater had a hat and a long string that was a little below my knee. Knowing those twins, this was a very bad idea. But I didn't care. Much.  
>"Mom, I'm going to the AB again."<br>"Alright. Be careful."  
>My mom knew AB meant abandoned building. It was just like "lol" and "bbl". She tried to keep up with the modern language and was doing a good job at it. When I got to the building, it was empty, obviously. I sat in a corner and put on my iPod. Of course, there was nothing but techno, trance, and all that were related to it.<br>"I told you she'd come," I heard the smile in Dante's voice and quickly opened my eyes. They came just before I went into a trance-like state to clear my mind. Music always had a strange, mysterious, and strong power over me.  
>"Hello, Kerri." Tim didn't seem too happy.<br>"Uh…hi?" They had a look in their eyes that I never saw before. They both had a smirk on, but their eyes were unreadable.  
>"How well do you know emotions?" Dante said tauntingly, as if knowing I was confused.<br>"Apparently not well enough."  
>Tim took away my techno, put it on pause, and threw it across the room. I was hoping it didn't break, even though Ash put a spell on it. I wasn't sure if it was able to survive through demon attacks. While I was thinking, Tim snuck behind me and started scratching my head like you do with a cat or dog. I felt my throat vibrate softly, a mix of purring and held-back sounds of resistance. Dante started playing with the string on my sweater. Hanging out with cats weren't as much as of a good idea as I thought. I wasn't sure how to react. Push them away and get attacked possibly or let them and be unharmed? What would they do? I didn't know nor did I want to think about it. They had never done this before; it was usually sit and talk about nothing, getting answers to things I wouldn't think they cared for.<br>"Relax we aren't going to do anything," Tim purred gently, but with command and control.  
>"Just talk," Dante copied the tone, except it was sexier and deeper.<br>"A-About what?"  
>"Whose side you're taking."<br>"W-What?"  
>"Mmm, the school Olympics are coming near…"<br>"And we want you on our side."  
>"N-No way!" I cried. "I'm taking no sides, let alone even participate!" Tim growled and stopped playing with the string and Dante simply smiled, pulled me close to him, and rested his arm on my shoulders.<br>"Perhaps a different conversation?"  
>"Please," Tim commanded his twin.<br>"Why do you like techno so much?"  
>"And the other stuff."<br>I didn't want to say my answer. It was too embarrassing. "It calms me down."  
>"What did we say about lying earlier, hon?" Dante smiled evilly and his tone was taunting. Tim crawled next to me and they both had a sly eviler smirk on.<br>"B-Because I-it r-reminds m-me o-of s-something."  
>"What does it remind you of? Hmm?"<br>I didn't want them to see my embarrassment so I buried my face in Dante's side. His grip tightened and they changed the subject again.  
>"Who do you like more? Between us, I mean."<br>I frowned. I didn't like either of them much, but only because James and Tom rubbed it on me. They both said they're always up to no good. I never asked them why, though. I sighed, knowing there's no way out. Both have neither harmed nor helped me, except when I had to rant.  
>"You…" I whispered and Dante's hand slid off me.<p> 


End file.
